A Spider's Miracle
by BlackButlerFan13
Summary: ONE-SHOT Claude delivers Alois' child with a little help from Hannah. How will Alois react, having not known of Claude's pregnancy? WARNING: MPreg - Male Pregnancy. (Not the greatest mpreg I've ever written) I am fully aware this cannot happen in reality. Don't like, don't read. PLEASE REVIEW!


Claude clutched his stomach, stifling groans as the pain surged through his abdomen.

This had been going on for hours, and quite frankly he was rather upset this whole mess had happened in the first place. He didn't want to become pregnant with his master's child, but what other choice did he have when Alois ordered him to do such actions? He could have simply given the brat what he had asked for, and allow him to carry the child, but such a move was risky. Humans were such fragile beings that died too easily, and knowing Alois, he would have died within hours of the labor starting; as opposed to the male demon, who could not only could bear children—thanks to his otherworldly origins—but endure endless hours of this labor without running such a risk.

Of course, Claude had to make up a reason to put Alois in such a position. He explained that "his Highness" deserved a more dominant position, especially after what had been done to him in his past, and since he was the demon's master. He prepared himself for this outcome, and sure enough he started showing signs after about two weeks. His body was able to hide the more physical signs; a sort of survival technique demons acquired to decrease the chances of another demon discovering the pregnancy and taking advantage of the expecting demon's weaker state. However, his temper had shortened, he vomited often, and his hunger for souls had increased dramatically; making it rather difficult for Claude to keep himself completely compose over the past few months.

The only mistake Claude had made during all of this was failing to tell his master. Why he failed to do so was personal. He didn't know how Alois would react at the news, since the young teen's emotions seemed to be erratic and unpredictable without the hormones of pregnancy. The boy had snapped at him for a number of small errors made over the course of the past few months, slapping and throwing things at him and the other servants in his temper tantrums.

Now he was paying the price for never telling Alois on his condition.

He had locked himself in his own bed chambers then moment it first started. Thankfully he was only tending to his own paperwork in his office at the time and was able to escape to his room unseen by Alois, Hannah, Thompson, Timber, or Canterbury. Of course, knowing the lot of demons he worked with, they knew of his condition and had decided to keep quiet about the matter. And in the case of the triplets, that was rather impressive.

Claude groaned loudly, unable to silence himself as his water broke; a warm wetness slowly trickling down his inner thighs, soaking his trousers. It wouldn't be long now. The only question that remained in his mind was what he was going to do with the child once it was born. He was more than willing to keep it, whether Alois wanted him to or not. Of all that things the teen could order him to do, he couldn't order him to give up his child; _their_ child.

A knock at his door made Claude freeze. It wasn't Alois, or else the knock would have been more demanding. Judging from the softness of the knock, a knock that was respectful if privacy was needed, Hannah had come to check on him.

Claude pondered on whether letting the maid in was a good idea. Knowing Hannah, the triplets were waiting with her. Of course, he couldn't keep this hidden away any longer. This baby, whether he wanted it to or not, was coming now, and once it was born there would be no hiding it.

"Come in." he sighed as a contraction passed.

The door opened and Hannah stepped in, quickly shutting the door behind her.

"Is it time, Claude?" she asked, observing the butler's pained state.

"My water just broke." Claude replied, "It shouldn't be long, now."

Hannah nodded and made her way beside him as Claude moved from kneeling on his knees to lying down in bed. Pain shot through the small of his back at the movement, but he ignored it as he rolled onto his side and managed through another contraction; panting softly, as it seemed to help.

Hannah positioned herself behind him and gently rubbed at the small of his back in small circles.

"Why didn't you ever tell the young master?" she asked.

"Do you really expect him to be so accepting with his attitudes?" Claude countered, "He's unpredictable. I admit it was rather foolish of me to go without telling him, but it's not like I didn't try to tell him during one of his better moments."

Hannah nodded and proceeded rubbing his back until another contraction hit him full force. She stopped and watched as Claude rolled onto his back and began panting hard.

"It's time." He managed to gasp out.

Hannah nodded and moved to the end of the bed. She helped Claude out of his pants and checked his progress. She coached him through his breathing and instructed him to push as needed.

The birth, like most, took many hours. The pain was there, but hardly bothered Claude as he had been in fights that had caused him more pain. The room was quiet, filled with nothing but Claude's labored breaths and Hannah's instructions.

"The head is out." Hannah finally said, "Only a few more pushes and your baby will be here."

Claude was no more encouraged by the words than the pain that had wrapped itself tightly around his abdomen and squeezed at his insides. He curled forward once more, gasping as he felt himself deliver the shoulders. He sighed with relief as the child left his body and he allowed himself to lay back to regroup.

Around him, he could hear his newborn cry and Hannah working to clean it, wrap it in a blanket, and finally bring it over to him.

"Congratulations, Claude." She said quietly, "It's a boy."

Claude found himself chuckling as he took his new baby in him arms. The infant bore the light blond color of Alois' hair and Claude's golden-yellow eyes, which he only caught a slight glimpse of before the child fell asleep.

The happiness that began to fill Claude's chest was cut short as a hard, demanding knock rattled against the door.

"Claude! What the bloody hell is going on in there?!"

"Perfect timing…" Claude groaned in irritation.

Hannah made her way towards the door, "I'll handle him, Claude."

Alois' annoyance grew as the maid appeared instead of his butler; how it'd been throughout the day.

"What's the meaning of this, Hannah?" he hissed, "Where is Claude?!"

"Young master, just let me explain…"

"You aren't of any use to me. Get Claude!"

"But, master…"

"Get him _now_!"

"Young master, he can't…"

"_Forget it_!" Alois screeched, shoving his way past the maid, "I'll get him myself!"

In a fit of impatience and annoyance, the teen kicked the door open, only to freeze in place at the doorway from what he saw inside.

Claude, having heard his master's shouts from his place in bed, held his newborn close to him with one arm, while drawing the golden cutlery he kept in his sleeve with the other. It was a natural instinct for a demon to protect its offspring from the moment of its birth, even if it meant killing the second parent; and that's exactly what Claude was willing to do.

"C-Claude?" Alois stammered, eyeing the squirming newborn cradled in the butler's grip, "W-wh-what…?"

"I was going to tell you, master." Claude explained, a slight snarl in his voice, "But as it seemed you were never in a good mood all this time, I kept putting it off."  
"A-and… that child… is mine?"

Claude sheathed the silverware back in his sleeve and resumed cradling the infant with both arms, "Ours."

Alois walked slowly towards the bed, his eyes never leaving the pair until he was right beside Claude, staring down at the sleeping infant.

"What is it?" he asked, his gaze veering to Claude.

"It's a boy, Alois."

"C-can I… can I hold him?"

Claude nodded and gently place the small bundle in the teen's arms, his gaze still firmly fixed on his master, prepared to fight if Alois were to lash out suddenly.

Alois relieved a small laugh, "He's cute."

Claude nodded, allowing himself to relax slightly and lay back against the pillows once more. He noticed Hannah, Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury standing in the doorway, watching them all closely. The triplets were huddled closer together, whispering to each other… _quietly_, for once.

"What are you going to call him?" Alois asked.

Claude looked from Alois to the infant. He only had one name on his mind, and he was sure his master would burst into tears at the very mention of the name. But it was all that fit.

"Luka."


End file.
